1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench and, in particular, to a ratchet wrench that has improved reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a ratchet wrench includes a driving end including a ratchet member and at least one pawl releasably engaging with the ratchet member for determining operational directions of the ratchet wrench. Each of the ratchet member and at least one pawl generally has a plurality of teeth formed thereon, and one of the plurality of teeth of the ratchet member engages between two adjacent teeth of the pawl upon engagement therebetween. However, the ratchet wrench sometimes suffers a teeth-engagement problem in that the at least one pawl is mis-shifted such that each tooth on the ratchet member is not appropriately engaged in two adjacent teeth of the pawl, and even worse, teeth breakage might happen due to this improper engagement.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.